Timmy
Bio Timmy was at first considered in his first appearance as the strongest antagonist the Penguins had ever faced. It was until at the end of the episode when Private discovered the truth about Timmy and the two became friends. He later was transferred to the Brooklyn zoo. Along with another animal from The Staten Island Zoo for Old and Unknown (SIZOU). First appearance The day begins with penguins experiencing another heat wave, and have earnestly made use of it by trying out the skipper's new sail boat he won off the phone. A secondary reward was a small inter tube which private uses to be pulled by the boat, falling asleep in the tube he is unaware that the knot used to tie him to the boat was not so very tight and Private on his inner tube floats away toward Staten Island. Waking up when the inner-tube brushes up on the beach he tries to find somewhere he can let the gang know where he is. Unaware that the very beach he has washed up on is in fact the grounds for a privately owned zoo Known as Staten Island Zoo for the Old and Unknown. Exploring the grounds he comes across one pit that is missing its occupant, unlike the others which all have some occupant hidden under a large bed-sheet. By this time the sun sets and Skipper realizes Private is missing, they began using the boat and the search light to scan the nearby shore for evidence of Private. Meanwhile Private is still searching for a way to contact the others, and is unaware of two very large eyes watching him in the darkness. Eventually, becoming aware of the familiar hissing sound of a snake and the height of the eyes puts two and two together and realizes that he is about to become dinner for the massive snake. Running for his life Private is barely able to reach a safe distance before the massive creature wisely cracks, "Dinner is served." And swallows Private whole. Satisfied with is meal the creature returns to its den. Just as Skipper and the gang capture in the spot light the monster snakes tail moving away from Private's inner-tube and assume the worst. They give about 1 min of respectful silence to their dead comrade, and then 9 mins of outright bawling. Meanwhile back in the pit, Private realizes he is out of the snake and is close by to a whole bunch of fruit. Encircled around him of course is the snake but he at first doesn't seem to be minding him at all, it isn't until he is finished with his meal when the snake rests its head down next to private, treating Private almost like a stuffed animal. At first Private finds this a bit freaky but when he asks about it, Timmy introduces himself and after explains that he only ate him to get him to stay thanks to advice from a Gastric Brooding Frog, unfortunately because unlike the other animals at the zoo where they usually came with some knowledge of their own species, because his species was so newly discovered (and thought to be extinct), he didn't know how to act as one of his kind, and had to discover for himself what he liked and didn't like, and the reason why he kidnapped private is because, he felt alone and wanted to have someone to play with, and to snuggle with. Unfortunately at that moment Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski jumped in to take revenge on Timmy for eating their friend, after beating him up, they discovered that Private was alright and that he was eaten, however Timmy unable to part with Private easily defeats the three penguins and is about to consume them. That's when Private steps in and tells Timmy that they are his friends just like Timmy is his friend and that trying to have him to himself would be selfish. Timmy relents of course and soon the penguins are on their way back to Brooklyn, but not before Timmy gets a hug from Private, which brings tears to Timmy's eyes, finally getting the love he wanted. Private Promises to visit however Skipper solves the problem and has Timmy transferred to the Brooklyn Zoo under a black and grey boa constrictor from Madagascar, (which of course don't exist, but Alice never questions the computer). The credits role as it leaves episode with the hope Timmy will become part of the Brooklyn Zoo. Category:Fan-Character Category:Freeman23 Category:Villians